Sunshine and Daffodils
by anny385
Summary: Tony experiences a loss.


Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I don't have any money.

Sunshine and Daffodils

Tony stepped out of his car and walked into the hospital going to the children's ward where his frat brother's daughter was staying. Alex and his wife Sophia had married and had a child named Keely. He had met Keely the second week that she was born. Alex had called him and told him of the new arrival and he couldn't get off work for two weeks. He fell in love with the little girl and watched as she grew up. It was when she was eleven years old when she suddenly got worse. Alex and his wife had told him that she was diagnosed with Cancer. They had started her on chemotherapy and it seemed to be working. She had been on chemotherapy for two months when suddenly she got an infection.

Tony sat the vase of Daffodils on the desk near the bed. Keely loved Daffodils because to her it reminded her of the sun. Before she got really sick sometimes he would see her outside with her eyes closed and face lifted up towards the sun.

"Hey, Keely how are you doing today."

"I'm good." The little girl said.

Tony walked towards the bed and hugged the girl. He then turned to Alex and Sophia and smiled at them. He sat down on the chair next to the bed and started to talk about anything and everything. He had watched this little girl grow up and it pained him to see her so sick. It was time for him to go and he kissed her cheek again and then hugged Alex and Sophia.

On the way home he stopped by the pizza place and got himself some pizza and ate it when he got home. He had been there when Alex and Sophia got married and remembered how happy they were. He also remembered how happy they were when Keely was born. He remembered spending time with the small family. He had been there when she had taken her first steps, when she first started talking and he had been there for every Birthday. He loved the little girl like she was his own.

It would be in the middle of the week when he got a call that he never wanted to receive. Keely had died in the early morning that day. He stared at the phone when he finished the conversation. He couldn't believe it that such a small and innocent girl could die, but then he thought of Gibbs little girl had died when she was younger.

"Are you okay, DiNozzo?" Gibbs said as he glanced at Tony's shocked and pale features.

"Just fine, boss." He said as he went back to what he was doing, but he couldn't seem to concentrate. The funeral would be next week on Monday.

Finally it was time to go home and Ziva and McGee left leaving only the two alone in the bullpen.

"I need Monday off, boss."

"Fill out the paperwork." Gibbs said knowing that Tony didn't want to talk about it yet. He knew that when Tony wanted to talk to him he would come to the house. Tony got out the leave form and filled in the necessary information.

He sat in the front row near Alex and Sophia. There was not a dry eye at the funeral including his own. There was nothing to say to Alex and Sophia to make them feel better. There would always be a hole in their heart where their little girl was. When time went by they would still miss their little girl and there was nothing for him to say to change that.

That night he slipped into Gibbs house and made his way down to the basement to see Gibbs working on the boat. He sat down on the last step and stayed silent for a while.

"My frat brothers eleven year old child died last week. She had cancer and she got a cold, which made her really sick. She couldn't fight it and she died. I was at my frat brothers wedding and I was there a few weeks after their daughter was born. I've been there when she first started walking, talking and was there for every Birthday. She was so bright and beautiful. I know I'm not her parents, but it pains me to know that she died. I loved her like she was my own. When does the pain go away? How did you get through this when your little girl died?"

"I had to take it a day at a time. It never goes away, but it does lessen in time. I'm so sorry for your loss and your friend's loss of their little girl. You know I am here for you and if you ever want to talk again I'm here."

"Thanks boss." Tony said as he got back up.

"Take tomorrow off Tony."

"No, I want to work. It will take my mind off things."

"Okay, Tony, but if you want to you can take tomorrow off."

"Thank boss." He walked out of the house and back to his car making his way back to his apartment.

The next day he woke up and made his way towards the kitchen. When he got there he stopped and stared. On the table a ray of light was peeking through the curtain and it was shining on a single daffodil. He smiled and picked up the flower putting it into a vase and then filling it with water. He knew that everything would be all right in time.

The End


End file.
